Momentos Incomodos
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Eso solo, solo le pasaba a él, a su hermana no le pasaba, que va, solo a él le pasaba besarse con Lily Potter y que justo en ese momento su padre aparezca ¿Es que el mundo estaba en su contra? Frank II/Lily II.


**Momentos Incomodos**

Frank era un Ravenclaw de pura cepa, que no le interesaba en lo absoluto meterse en problemas si era por conseguir la verdad de los hechos.

Y por eso, quería saber si eran ciertos los rumores de que Lily estaba saliendo con Mark Logan, un Gryffindor de su edad, y lo hacía por la seguridad de la chica, al fin y al cabo, Lily y él habían sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en el expreso hace cinco años. Y justo en el quinto año, Lily había conseguido por fin dejar de ser sobreprotegida por el resto de su larga familia. Ya que todos se habían graduado. Y ella le había gritado a Albus que dejará de tratarla como una bebé, junto con un par de hechizos, ahora Lily se había hecho respetar.

Le había preguntado a Hugo, el cual había actuado como desesperado y fue derechito a preguntarle a Lily, y ella le había contestado un 'No es tu problema' a lo que Hugo estaba tan desesperado como él.

También le había preguntado a Brittany, era una chica, y las chicas se dicen esas cosas, pero ella sencillamente negó con la cabeza, según Hugo estaba demasiado ocupada besándose con Joseph McGregor para fijarse en eso.

Así que, en Herbologia, primera clase que Ravenclaw compartía con Gryffindor, él estaba sentado muy tranquilamente junto con Marilyn Finnigan, y con Lily en frente, y viendo como papá estaba ocupado hablando de plantas y esas cosas que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, porque odiaba la Herbologia desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts y para su desgracia, él quería dedicarse a ser Sanador o Auror y tendría que continuarla viendo.

Pero sus líos sobre sus futuras carreras no interesaban, el punto es que, mientras Lily atendía la clase, Frank le escribió un papelito.

"**Lil ¿es cierto lo de tú y Logan?" **

Al rato le respondió

"**¿Tu también, Frank?" **

"**Sí, yo también, anda, contesta ¿es cierto lo de tú y Logan?"**

Vio a Lily, ya contestando la respuesta, y justamente se la iba a mandar cuando.

Neville la agarro.

Frank se quería morir, eso a Alice, la bebita de papá, no le pasaba.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su padre, esperaba que no leyera la cosa en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué no se van el señor Longbottom y la señorita Potter a mi despacho? Hablaré seriamente con ustedes cuando termine la clase—

Y bueno, ahí es como ambos acabaron en el despacho, hasta que papá acabara la clase y viniera a hablar con ellos.

—Eres un idiota—

—Que mona. —Respondió él

— ¡Estoy aquí por tu culpa! ¡Torpe! ¡ERES UN TORPE, FRANK NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! —

— ¡Si tu hubieras sido un poquito más discreta, no nos hubieran pillado, Lily! —

Momento de silencio.

Joder, él solo estaba siendo un buen amigo y preocuparse por ella, claro, no es su culpa que Lily sea un bombonazo, con un cabello rojo hasta la cintura, y unas curvas que gano gracias al Quidditch, y que si James o Albus se enteran de que está pensando así de ella podría decirle adiós a sus genitales. E incluso sentía una sensación de crucios sobre su espalda.

—No. —

— ¿No qué? —

—No estoy con Logan, ni me gusta ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad?—

—Pues eso estaba rondando por la Sala Común de Ravenclaw cuando Malfoy me dijo que Nott que le dijo Finnigan que le dijo Macmillian, que le dijo Finch Fletchley que le dijo Armstrong que le dijo Goldstein que tu andabas con Logan—

— ¿MARIANNE GOLDSTEIN COMENZÓ EL RUMOR? ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡SI MARK Y YO APENAS HABLAMOS! —

—Ah—Dijo simplemente

— ¿"Ah"? ¡ESTAMOS EN EL DESPACHO DE TU PADRE! ¿Y TÚ DICES "AH"? POR UN ESTÚPIDO RUMOR, QUE TU TE CREISTE—

—No me lo creí ¡POR ALGO TE PREGUNTE! —

Silencio de nuevo.

—Oye Lily ¿Si te pregunto algo, no me castras? —

—Depende—

— ¿Te gusta algún tipo? —Pregunto

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta? —

Pues por varias cosas como que, por ejemplo, todas las primas de Lily ya habían tenido o tienen novio, los hermanos de Lily, o al menos James, brincaban de novia en novia, pero no podía decir eso, así que dijo.

—Curiosidad—

—Eso es lo que te mueve—

—Soy un Ravenclaw—

—Estúpida excusa, pues mira, si me gusta un tío, por excesiva coincidencia es un Ravenclaw como tú y cursa el mismo año, y es un idiota—

Frank alzo una ceja, y Lily continuo.

—Y esta a mi lado, y es un poco lento para comprender las cosas y eso que es un ave —

Oh.

No dijeron nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Pero a los minutos, no sabe cómo, quizás sea la adrenalina, o esa herencia Gryffindor que heredo por familia paterna, pero Lily y él se estaban besando muy tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ambos se separaron, para ver a un Neville Longbottom, al principio sorprendido, pero luego una sonrisa de diversión apareció en sus labios. Era un momento tan absurdamente incomodo que sería divertido si le hubiera ocurrido a Alice y no a **él.**

Frank retuvo un _aaaaagh _salir de su boca.

¿Por qué esto le pasaba solo a él?


End file.
